worstgameeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Winners
Sam McCanada - Worst Game Ever 1 Sam McCanada ''was the first winner of the entire series. She outlasted 59 other competitors to be crowned the winner against ''Brady Sharper ''in 25-13 vote. Her ability to rally together the underdogs and exceptional timing propelled her to a much deserved win. She was cutthroat yet loyal. Her game spoke for itself and is why she won so easily. ''Austin predicted her winning from Round 4 in the viewers board. The hosts were thrilled that she became the first winner, as it set the series off to a great start. She also participated in WGE2 , where she placed 27th out of 77. Christen Williams - Worst Game Ever 2: The Alumni Battle Christen Williams was the second winner of the WGE series. She outlasted 73 other competitors to be crowned the winner against Johnny Bishop (12 votes),'' Alex Vivor'' (6 votes) and Gaston Arsenault (2 votes). Christen earned 17 votes from the jury. She played hard from the get-go, as she wasn't well connected at all. She found several powers and used them to attempt to make intelligent game moves, one in which she used a power improperly on purpose. She was by far the most strategic and social participant of Season 2. The hosts were extremely impressed with her performance and were shocked that she made it to the finale with the caliber of game she played. Jake Round - Worst Game Ever 3: Supernova Jake round was the third winner in the franchise. He is also the first male winner of the game. He won on his second time around, the first time he played he placed 26th place out of 77. In Supernova, he was initially part of an alliance with Season Two. He eventually flipped to work with Danielle, who became his closest ally, saving him in Round 2. Once it became individual, he won majority of the immunity challenges, preventing the others from eliminating him from the game. In the end, Ashlee won the final challenge and chose to bring him to the end with her where he won by a 3 to 2 vote. The hosts were pleased that there was a new "arche-type" for a winner, instead of the usual cutthroat females that have won previously, it was a much needed new perspective for the winners club. Holli Rutkowski - Worst Game Ever 4: Bulkan Island Image Coming Soon Holli started off the season on the all female tribe, Isda. She began her journey strong, attempting to make allies out of the active players in the game. She used her killer social game to make bonds with players on each new tribe she joined. Eventually she voted in majority almost every single tribal council she attended. Holli won 3 immunity challenges, solidifying herself as a threat but her loyalty and strong connection to her allies kept her in the game. She beat out non-threat ally Samm in a 6 to 3 vote in the final 2, making her the third female winner and fourth champion of the series. Andrew Rew - Worst Game Ever 5: Arctic Antics Image Coming Soon TBW Adam Hassan - Worst Game Ever 6: Troubling Tides Image Coming Soon TBW